Secrets
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: my third book to Girl Wonder, and who in the world is Jhonny mc Donald. Why is Woo-woo acting so wierd? she's making excuses, but something's up. and does it relate to some new talk on the recent gang "The Bolero Family"?
1. Chapter 1

**Yah!!!! knew story!!!! I have to admit, the second one was my favorite, but this one is better then the first (which alot of my stories are.) my first book wasn;t the best. anyway, please enjoy the third book! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

_**Secrets**_

Chpt.1

"Don't move Theresa! Or your partner will have acid eating threw his body." Some new psycho that escaped the Arkham insane asylum named David Berkawits, or as he calls himself, "The Punisher", was dangling a vile of acid in front of Apollo's face, threatening to pour it on him.

_Apollo, why are you so stupid? How did Punisher even manage to capture you?_ I thought, but Apollo seemed to hear. We had some sort of weird twin telepathy thing, well... it wasn't really that, just we could both read each others minds by our face expressions. Either way, it was sort of weird. Punisher was a crazed man that wanted to get revenge on everyone who ever doubted him about anything. Which was pretty much everyone he ever met. He already killed his abusive stepfather, and attempted to kill his mother and wife. Apollo and I tracked him to here, a clothing store that was put out of business. Apparently he was plotting to attack his brother. This guy obviously had major issues. Punisher held Apollo by the shoulder with the acid directly over his head.

"Don't move!" he warned me again stepping backwards towards the exit. I knew Apollo could easily get out of his hold, but I could tell he was waiting for the right time to strike. The crazed man was inches towards the door and I lost my patients with Apollo.

"What are you waiting for? Do it now!" I exclaimed. Apollo knew that I was talking about him escaping. He quickly and easily, got out of the hold, and flipped Punisher. We had him out cold, and hand cuffed.

"What were you waiting for?" I questioned. Apollo shrugged.

"Just wanted to see if you took the acid thing seriously." I picked up the tube of acid and poured some of it on the floor. It started to turn into a sticky substance, like it was melting.

"So next time a psycho holds a vile of acid in your face, I shouldn't take it seriously?" I questioned, proving my point. We called the cops to pick up the Punisher, and Apollo and I watched from a building nearby.

"You all will be sorry! I have friends! Powerful friends that will bust me out! My friends and me will be coming out to get you! Beware of the new and improved Bolero Family! BEWARE!" Punisher spazed as the police loaded him into a van taking him to Arkham to be rehabilitated. The talk of the Bolero family made me raise an eyebrow, and when I turned to Apollo, he was doing the same.

"Bolero family?" I questioned.

"New and improved Bolero family." Apollo stated. He seemed to know about the family more than I did. Before I could ask, my cell phone rung. It was Dad.

"Hey." I said answering. But I was wrong, it wasn't dad, it was mom using dads phone.

"You two need to come home! It's a school night!" she exclaimed.

"Is there anyway to reason with her?" I questioned to Apollo.

"No one can reason with her!" explained Apollo.

"We'll be home." I sighed hanging up. We snuck out of the shadows, and towards the mansion.

**Hope you enjoyed!!!!! Please review!!!!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	2. Chapter 2

**More story!!! Yah!!!!! :D**

Chpt.2

"Hi Artimis." smiled Joey, as he walked up to the bus. I kept silent, but Apollo happily said,

"Hi Joey." Joey quickly brushed Apollo off. He hated it when I hung out with other boys. Even if I were hanging out with my dad he wouldn't be happy.

"Where's Blitze?" I questioned.

"She should be coming soon," he said. There was awkward silence.

"So Joey, do you like to play sports?" Apollo questioned.

"Huh?" Joey said dazed. He wasn't paying attention to Apollo; all he was doing was staring at me.

"Joey, do you like to play sports?" I said, repeating the question.

"Do you?" he questioned in a dreamy state.

"Ugh… no." I said.

"Than neither do I." he sighed dreamily.

"What stalker things are you talking to Girl about? Leave her alone shrimp!" Blitze came up and shoved Joey away. "Sorry Girl, I lost track of him. I swear I think you're the only reason he gets up in the morning." she sighed. Joey started inching toward me but Blitze showed him her fist and with teeth clenched threatened, "Stay at least twenty feet away, or you will know a whole new definition of pain." Blitze promised me that if we were walking around and people from the news started harassing me, or if paparazzi started attacking from the bushes (which has happened.) she would be my bodyguard. A main reason Joey tries to beat Blitze here is because he knows Blitze wouldn't let him get within twenty feet of me.

The bus rolled up and we walked on board. I sat next to Crayola, Blitze sat behind us, and Apollo sat next to one of his friends named David. We hadn't known him long but he got his nickname very early. (It took us two years to give a nickname to each other, and I am sure Tayko will never get one, her name just fits her too well.) David's name was Wizard. He was one of those guys who spent every minute on a computer playing one of those sorcery games. Apollo was an on and off player, but considering no one our age plays on those sites, Wizard was overjoyed to meet another player. His game name was wizardsword12098 but to shorten it he became wizard. Apollo's was KingAuthor1263 (honestly I thought Apollo's was better.) Frankly, I thought wizard was a bit annoying. Some times he spoke text, other times he spoke lengthy Middle Ages talk. Today was a texting sort of day.

"Zup K. A. H R U?" (Translation: Hey King Author, How are you?)

"I'm good wiz, how about you?" Apollo questioned.

"I'm o.k. My sis hogged B. R. which D M C." (Translation: I'm fine. My sister hogged the bathroom, which drove me crazy.)

"I know what you mean." Apollo said glancing my way. He was referring to a couple of nights ago. I had to go to the Bathroom and Apollo was just plain impatient waiting for me to get out so we could patrol the city.

"So Girl, are you exited?" Crayola asked.

"For what?" I questioned.

"You're going to be 16 in two weeks! You will be able to try and get a drivers license!" Crayola exclaimed.

"Why do you count down the days until my birthday?" I questioned.

"Because I want to see if you will be able to get a real date, one that doesn't want try to kidnap you, before you turn sixteen." I rolled my eyes as our bus rolled up to school.

**Hey!!!!!! David, if you some how find this site and read this, don't kill me (or attempt to kill me because, let's face it, i have Pat on my side, my dad's a cop, and it's me come on) i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! please review!!! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt.3

"S. T the Dragon surrounded T.C n I . I DK why U were M.I.A. WWU?" exclaimed Wizard to Apollo. (Translation: So then the dragon surrounded the castle and I was alone. I didn't know why you were missing in action. Where were you?) Apparently Wizard was upset at Apollo for not joining him on saving some castle from a dragon. Blitze then stormed into the cafeteria.

"Hey Blitze." waved Tayko, but she didn't answer her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket. It was an English test that had a big red F stamped onto it.

"That's what's wrong!" she exclaimed. "Mrs. Esser says that if I don't pull up my grade, I could get kicked off of the Football team! Woo was supposed to help me study, but she called at the last minute and cancelled on me!" Just then Woo walked into the room. Her overalls were a bit lopped sided and her beanie hat was off to the side. She had dark bags under her eyes and was dragging her feet when she walked.

"Hey woo, are you okay?" Crayola questioned when Woo sat down.

"You look tired." Tayko added.

"I am tired. I was up late last night cleaning up the house." Woo said.

"You stayed up that late to clean your house?" I said doubtfully.

"Well you know my parents!" Woo protested.

_Woo's parents. Now they're a story. _Woo's parents were both phycologist that let woo do whatever she wanted so she could feel freedom and they didn't want her to have any emotional problems. They did however, do some things that was sort of strange. For example, every month they would move around their furniture to supposedly cleanse the house. They were… different.

"So what did you do that for? Clean the house because it felt congested." Blitze joked, seeming to forgive Woo.

"Something like that." woo replied seriously. Woo seemed to be busy lately. That or her parents found a knew book that helped them feel "freedom" better.

"How about Larry Cook?" Crayola asked Blitze, changing the subject.

"No way!" Blitze exclaimed.

"What are you two talking about?" I questioned.

"They made a bet. Crayola thinks you will get a date before you turn sixteen, and Blitze thinks you won't." Tayko said.

"Well thanks for keeping it fair, by keeping it a secret Tayko!" Blitze growled.

"You're welcome." Tayko said, being her usual bizarre self.

"I hate to tell you Crayola, but I have to side with Blitze. I doubt I'll get a date." I shrugged.

"I'm keeping my hope." Crayola said.

"So since the cat's out of the bag, what _do _you think about Larry Cook?" Blitze questioned. I shrugged.

"Egh. He would be okay if I didn't see him digging for gold in his nose during science class."

"Ewww." Crayola wrinkled her nose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt.4

My mind was thinking about the Bolero family when I got home.

_What does Apollo know about them? _I thought to myself. I walked from my room to Apollo's. I then nocked on his door.

"Come in!" Apollo called. As I entered I saw Apollo on the computer playing with Wizard. "What do you want?" he questioned, keeping his eyes on the computer screen.

"What is the Bolero Family?" I questioned. Apollo sighed.

"They're not good people." he replied.

"Well that sums everything up." I said sarcastically. Apollo knew 'they're not good people' wasn't enough information for me.

"The Bolero family was a notorious crime family in Gotham about seven years ago. They practically owned Gotham and could get away with anything. The leaders name was Mario Bolero. Unfortunately for him he was shot and it seemed like the crime family went with him," he answered.

"Who shot him?" I asked.

"Apparently it was Mario's own bother, Luis Bolero."

"But why did Luis want to kill his own brother?" I questioned. I could tell Apollo was getting irritated and wanted to get back to concentrating fully on his video game.

"What else? He wanted his brothers power." Apollo answered.

"But how…" Apollo cut me off.

"You have questions, go to the Bat cave. I'm sure the computer has tons more information than I have." Once Apollo finished the sentence, he went back to helping Wizard as King Author.

"Brothers." I muttered. I walked out of his room and went down to the Bat cave. I read some articles and was shocked that there was more behind Mario's death. It said that although Mario was a notorious crime lord, he also had a wife, and a daughter. Luis used that to an advantage. Luis killed Mario's wife and kidnapped his daughter, Shannon, leaving a note saying he wanted more than a million dollars for Mario's daughter's safe return. Mario, loving his eight-year-old daughter, forced himself to comply. Mario went to an abandon warehouse, where the trade would take place, with the money. Once inside Mario saw his daughter bound and gagged to a chair, with Luis behind her. Mario handed the money over, and Shannon was untied. Then Luis shot Mario. Luis disappeared under police radar, while Shannon was never found.

"I wonder what happened to that little girl." I said to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5

"Come on King Author! Time to go patrolling." I said opening his door peering into the room.

"Be right there Lady Nags a lot." Apollo shot back. I closed his door and went into the Bat cave. I had everything on except my glasses and wig. When Apollo came down his curly wig and bandana wasn't on either.

"Ready slow poke?" I joked. He flung on his Bandana and wig, and I did the same.

"Lets get going," he said. I hopped onto the motorcycle and Apollo went onto his.

"Beat you out." I laughed.

"You're on." he replied. We sped out of the cave and it was obviously clear that I beat him out, but he wouldn't admit it. Nothing seemed to be going on. It seemed like metropolis for a brief second, but then I saw the Bat signal light up the sky.

"Dad should be answering that soon." I said to Apollo. He nodded and we kept riding. Suddenly a banks alarm called out and Apollo and I were on the scene. A single man came running out of the bank.

_A one-man bank robbery, wow this man's either very good at his job, or is just plain stupid. _I ran and tackled him. Before I was able to get handcuffs on him, he was able to worm away from my hold and pull out a huge gun, and he started a rapid fire. I was able to dodge and reflect some bullets.

"A little help here?" I turned to Apollo, but he didn't here me. At least it seemed that way. A man with a dangling pocket watch swung it in Apollo's face.

"You are a puppet that will bend to my will," the man said.

"I am a puppet that will bend to your will," repeated Apollo.

"Now attack your partner!" exclaimed the man. Apollo then came running at me, and tackled me to the ground.

"Jhonny what are you doing! Snap out of it!" I exclaimed but Apollo didn't say anything. His eyes were blank. I struggled out of his hold and he ran to punch me. I dodged his punches and when I jumped over him, and he was in the mist of turning around, I punched him in the face knocking him unconscious. I ran toward the man with the watch and before he was able to swing it in my face I smashed it.

"No! My watch! My watch!" he exclaimed.

"You don't need a watch where you're going." I said putting handcuffs on him. I found the robber who had the gun staring at me with jaw dropped.

"Are you going to make this difficult, or are you going to cooperate." I said. He dropped his gun and knew he was defeated. I handcuffed him and tied both men to a street pole. "Don't worry, you two won't be waiting here long. The cops should be here soon to pick you up." I said going back to the unconscious Apollo. I picked him up and dragged him into the shadows of an ally way.

"Jhonny. Jhonny." I said trying to wake him up. "Oh well since I already punched you it can't possibly get worse if I do this." I smiled to myself, as I slapped Apollo hard on the face. I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me and I glanced up to the roof of the building we were on top of. I thought I saw a figure dart back into the shadows of the roof. I wasn't sure if there was really someone there or it was just my imagination, but before I was able to find out, Apollo slowly came back into consciousness.

"Ughh… I feel like a truck slammed me in the face." he sighed.

"Yah my fist tends to do that." I smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt.6

The second I got to the bat cave I went straight to the computer. I started searching about the man who hypnotized Apollo and found him right away.

"So did you find the guy?" Apollo questioned.

"Yep. He's right here. Harry McConroy." I said.

"So how did he hypnotize me?" Apollo questioned.

"It says here that Harry was a magician for a circus. One of his acts was hypnotism. Surprisingly his hypnotism was real and when his circus act was cut out of the program he turned to a life of crime. It says here all he needs to hypnotize someone is a string or chain connected to a large circular object. He preferred pocket watches." I read.

"How'd he get out of jail?" Apollo questioned. I went to read about it.

"He didn't use hypnotism to get out." I said once reading the page.

"Then how did he?" asked Apollo.

"There was a security camera that caught his escape. Apparently all the guards were nocked out." I played the clip and we watched a tall burly African American man come up to a cell and unlock it. We then saw him whisper in Harry's ear and then they both ran off.

"I wonder what he said," said Apollo.

"I can read lips. I am going to replay it but slow it down this time." I said. As his lips moved I spoke what he was mouthing. "Meet me at the… on Friday at ten. You owe the Bolero Family." was all I could get out.

"So you could understand everything, but the location!" exclaimed Apollo.

"I don't know which he said. Either Docks or Rocks." I said.

"Isn't that obvious, 'meet me at the docks on Friday at ten.' that makes perfect sense!" Apollo said.

"Except Rocks is the nickname for the old abandon brick apartment building on Main Street. Plus the docks has a gang territory throughout it that no one would come to for a meeting." I said.

"I think it makes more sense for them to meet at the docks." Apollo stated still assured.

"Well Friday's tomorrow. How about you go to the docks while I go to the apartment, and I when I'm right I'll gloat in your face." I said with a smile.

"Well when I'm right and I have the jail buster in custody then I'll call you so you won't spend your whole life waiting for some guy to show up at the building." Apollo challenged.

"You're on. But there is still one thing that concerns me." I said.

"What's that?" Jhonny said.

"This crime is just like the last, it mentions the Bolero Family." I said. "I'm starting to think it's more than a coincidence."

"So what do you think? The new Boleros are trying to get together a group of criminals and psychos?" Apollo asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out when _I _take out that guy who is coming to the Apartment building." I said.

"Keep dreaming Artimis. Just keep dreaming." Apollo said rolling his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt.7

"Woo are you okay?" I asked Woo at the lunch table.

"What stuff do your parents have you doing?" questioned Crayola.

"They just make me clean the house until late at night for some kind of cleansing ritual." woo yawned.

"How long is it going to go on for?" Blitze questioned. Woo shrugged and Wizard interrupted the conversation.

"I am filled with joy this evening! The maiden Jane Conner has agreed to quest with me to the celebration of spring." Wizard exclaimed. (Apparently today he felt like talking like a knight.) My friends and I looked at Apollo.

"He says that he's happy because Jane Conner agreed to go to the spring fling dance with him." Apollo explained.

"Ah ha!" Crayola exclaimed. "If Wiz can get a date, than Girl can. Heck if Wiz can get a date, the hunchback of Notre Dom could manage to get one."

"What is that supposed to imply my dear Crayola?" Wizard questioned, but no one bothered to answer. We felt it was too obvious.

"Come on Crayola. It won't happen." Blitze said. Crayola then exclaimed,

"Ye with little faith!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chpt.8

"Have fun staring at a brick wall all night!" Apollo called as he took off on his motorcycle towards the docks.

"Well have fun being beaten with clubs by the gang that will stumble on you in their territory." I called back. _Ha this is going to be easy. I'll ambush the guy, take him to jail and laugh in Apollo's face that I was right. _I thought as I drove down the street. When I reached the brick building I looked threw a small hole in the wall to see if there was anyone in the other room. Empty. _Okay maybe the guy is running late. I'll just walk through the front door and wait for him. _I strode silently to the door and to the main room. It was very dark and the draft from holes made it a bit chilly. _Eerie place. _I thought to myself. I wasn't used to investigating anywhere alone. I haven't been out on a solo mission for two months. Gunshots rang out and I jumped at the sudden noise. I then noticed I wasn't being shot at and the sound coming from the room over. I snuck next to the door and put my ear to it.

"It has good speed and maximum scatter on impact." I herd a mans voice say.

_Great I didn't find part of the Bolero family; I just found some gun dealership!_ I wanted to kick myself. I figured Apollo was right when he went to the docks. I didn't want to give up yet because my gut was still telling me something was going on. I looked up and noticed an air vent, and quickly a grin crept across my face. I flew up to the vent and started crawling through it. I got to a section of the vent with a few bars and I looked through. I gazed at the other room. _What luck! _I smiled. There was the big burly man, who busted Harry out, talking to a small teenaged boy. _No wonder the teenager wants to buy a gun! He doesn't look like he could protect himself agenst a kitten._

"Thank you so much Anthony!" said the weakling.

"Just remember, once you're old enough you're in debt to the Bolero family, and you come and work for us." said the strong man.

_HA! I knew there was going to be some sort of meeting! I was right and Apollo was wrong, for the millionth time! Boy if I had a dime every time that happened. _While in the mist of my victory, some dust from the old vent got up my nose. _OH NO! _I felt like I was going to sneeze. I rubbed my nose to try to make the itch go away. It was coming faster and faster. _No. No, no! Don't come! _I yelled at myself but it came anyway.

"ACHOO!" I felt like I might as well yelled, 'hey guys, I'm over here!'

"What was that!" the weak boy said shocked.

"Unwanted company." said the burly man. "It came from the air vent! Shoot!" Bullets came threw the metal vent.

_Dodge, Dodge, Dodge… Hit! _And it hit hard.

"Ugh!" I yelped in pain. _Maximum scatter on impact indeed. _I knew I needed to get out. I flew out of the vent and punched threw the ceiling and made it out to the roof. My arm was bleeding repulsively and I felt major blood loss. A second bullet came out from below and hit my leg. "Ughh…" I needed help and I took out my cell phone to call Apollo, but suddenly I felt pressure on my shoulder and my sight went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt.9

"Ughhh…" I slowly became conscious and saw the Bat cave.

"Artimis, are you alright?" Apollo asked as I woke up.

"Oh, Apollo I'm perfectly fine. Sure I got shot in the leg, and arm, but besides that I'm just peachy." My sarcasm wasn't hurt in the bit.

"Alfred came and cleaned you up. He says you should be fine." Apollo said ignoring my sarcastic remark.

"How'd you fine me? I didn't think I was able to call you." I paused for a second. "Don't tell me you have a bat tracker on me!"

"No. It was weird. My phone rang and I picked it up because I saw your cell number, but when I answered I herd a persons voice. They said, 'Come to the ally way of the brick apartment building and pick up your partner.' I demanded to know who they were but they hung up. I came to the apartment ally way and sure enough, there you were." Apollo explained. I was shocked and confused.

_Who called Apollo on my cell phone… wait! My cell phone! _An idea crept into my mind.

"Seems to me like you got a guardian angel, Artimis." said Apollo.

"One way to find out." I smiled. I started getting up from the cot I was laying on, when a sharp pain ran up my arm and leg.

"Take it easy Arti." Apollo said.

"I can fly, remember, and you call me Arti one more time and I will punch you so hard I'll break your nose." I said with teeth clenched. Arti was the worst shortening of my name I have ever heard. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and floated over to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Apollo questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm seeing if I can find the conversation on my cell phone." I said.

"You can do that?" Apollo said surprised.

"Yah it's simple." I stated pressing several keys at a time. "Here it is." I smiled as it popped up. The conversation came on.

"Come to the Ally way of the brick apartment building and pick up your partner," said the mysterious voice. I then started to hear Apollo's voice before my phone hung up.

"Wait, who is this? How…" and that was it. I listened to the voice two more times. Whoever it was they did a good job of making background noise. It sounded like there was a candy rapper crumpling next to the voice in the mouthpiece. I could only gather two things from the message. One, I never heard that person in my life, and two the voice belonged to a female.


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt.10

"Where's Apollo?" Tayko questioned at the lunch table.

"He should be here soon. He texted me during class to tell me that he would be running late because was lecturing them on the importance of tattoos." I sighed.

"And once starts on that he never stops." Blitze laughed. Just then Apollo came through the doors.

"Hey Blitze, Hi Tayko, Hi Arti…" he paused for a second. "mis." he ended. I was annoyed that he almost called me Arti.

"Wait, your name is Artimis!" Tayko exclaimed.

"Yah." I answered just then realizing that was the first time someone used my real name at the lunch table. Tayko went bug-eyed.

"I thought your name was Girl!"

"Tayko, who names their kid Girl?" Crayola questioned.

"Well, there was a superstar who named their kid Apple. Why would Girl be any different for a billionaire?" Tayko asked. I shrugged. "So… if your name is Artimis, then I could call you Arti!" she smiled.

_What!? Where did that come from? I bet Apollo told her to say that. _"Please Tayko, call me Girl." I said.

"To late, you already look like an Arti to me." she smiled. I shot a look at Apollo and he had a smug smile on his face.

_I need to get him back! _Suddenly an evil thought came into my mind. "So Apollo, I hope you liked that soap opera you and Alfred were watching last night. What was it called again?" Apollo was silent. "Oh yah! Now I remember! It's called, 'How I Love My Hollywood Hair!'" I said. He glared at me. _Ha ha I got him! _He then nudged me a couple of times on my arm saying,

"Good one Arti. Good one." Usually him nudging me on my arm didn't hurt, but his elbow was pocking directly where I got shot. Each nudge I had to hold back a yelp of pain. "Arti? You okay? You don't look so good." Apollo said sarcastically seeing my pain.

"Just fine Apollo, just fine." I tried smiling threw clenched teeth. _I can't hurt Tayko for calling me Arti, but if I have to suffer threw that accursed shortening of my name, Apollo will just suffer in general. _My friends knew Apollo and I were having one of our "moments" when everything seemed to be a giant inside joke. (Which happened often.) Lunch flew by quick and so did school. The second Apollo and I were in the through the door of the mansion I said,

"Apollo, do you remember what I told you if you ever called me Arti again?" I had an evil smile on my face, and Apollo could see it.

"Yah." he said in a questioning tone giving me a nervous and confused look. I socked him in the face making him fly to the ground.

"I wasn't kidding." I growled


	11. Chapter 11

Chpt.11

It was night and I was on the computer trying to find a match for the voice on my cell phone, when Apollo came in.

"Hey Artimis. I just woke up in my bed and I was wondering, 'Why am I here and why does my head hurt so much?' but now I remember…" He punched me on the arm where I got shot. "My stupid sister punched me in the face!"

"Technically, you started it." I said, getting up from my chair.

"How'd I start it?" Apollo exclaimed.

"You called me Arti!" I shoved him.

"Well you mentioned the soap opera!" Apollo shoved back.

"I warned you I would punch you in the face and besides, at least I didn't break your nose!" I shouted as I shoved one last time. It then became a full-blown fight. I flipped him and he kicked me in the shin. We tumbled and tossed; I didn't even notice Batman was there until I heard him say,

"Both of you, no fighting." His calm dark voice made us pause in place. Apollo's hand was grasping my hair and my fist was in his gut.

"She started it!" Apollo said pointing at me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"She punched me in the face!"

"After he pocked my gun shot wounds!" I quickly added on.

"Oh you know that's not the reason why you punched me." Apollo debated.

"Well the fact that you did didn't helped!" I exclaimed.

"Both of you stop! You are acting like three-year-olds." Both Apollo and I were silent. "And you wonder why your mother and I split you two up." Batman muttered. That made me remember that Apollo wasn't just my partner, but my brother too. We held our heads down, embarrassed that we acted so childish. Dad then hopped into the bat car.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"Downtown. A lot of prisoners from Arkham and jail have been getting out recently and one of them is terrorizing people up that way." Dad said, and then sped off.

"So did you find any voice matches?" Apollo questioned, changing the subject.

"No. It seems like whoever this was has appeared out of nowhere." I sighed. Just then the computer beeped to inform about a hostage negotiation. Apollo read the location with disbelief.

"The… video game store?"

"Nine out of ten it's another loon from Arkham." I said. We jumped onto our motorcycles and rode off to that section of the city. Once we got there, tons of police officers were surrounding the area, but they couldn't fire, because a man who looked like he was wearing a costume for a comic con had a futuristic gun pointed to two people who were the his hostages. As I got closer I recognized the hostages. One was the assistant manager of the video game store, otherwise known as Wizard, and the other was Tayko!

"How'd Tayko and Wiz get captured?" questioned Apollo.

"I don't know, but you act as a distraction, and I'll sneak up from behind, and save Wiz and Tayko." I said.

"No. I want to save my girlfriend and best friend," said Apollo.

_We are not going to fight about who saves who. _"Fine I'll act as the distraction." I sighed, getting a couple of feet in front of the crazed lunatic.

"I AM THE GAMER! Dub me video game king and ruler of your world!" exclaimed the loon.

_Wow! This guy is a total nut! _"Hey computer nerd! Nice costume! Where'd you get it? A trash can!" I laughed.

"You dare insult The Gamer nave?!" Exclaimed the psycho.

_Gosh, he's worse than Wizard! _"Of course I dare to insult! I'm not afraid of some pathetic little nerd." This unfortunately, was not true. He was about six foot and was very buff. He looked like he could crush a car! Apollo made his move and grabbed Tayko and Wizard. Sadly The Gamer saw Apollo and punched him hard, making him crash into the video game store. Apollo was persistent though. He ran up to the Gamer again. This time The Gamer pounded Apollo to the ground.

"Ugh…" he groaned.

"You dare attack the Gamer!" The psycho yelled, raising his fist to pound Apollo.

"I'll attack you!" Tayko said, kicking the gun out of The Gamer's hand. Then I saw a side of Tayko I never saw before. She was like some crazy kung fu ninja! She kicked Gamer's butt! Gamer collapsed and while I put the handcuffs on him, Tayko went to help Apollo up.

"Nice distraction." Tayko smiled. Apollo looked miffed that his girlfriend just saved his sorry behind. After all the commotion was over Wizard fainted. I went over and shook Tayko's hand.

"Great job ugh… civilian." I said.

"Yah great job." Apollo muttered shaking Tayko's hand too.

"Glad I could help." she smiled then turned around and called to wizard. "Come on Wiz! Wake up!" she ran over to try to make him conscious again. Just then I felt like I was feeling watched. I turned around and I thought I saw a figure quickly dart into the shadows. Before I could think about it more Apollo grumbled,

"Lets finish our patrol." while riding on the motorcycle I grinned,

"Wow, your girlfriend can really kick butt. Oh nice try at beating the bad guy anyway."

"Shut up." Apollo muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chpt.12

Apollo and I were on top of a building taking a rest. The sudden thought of the figure came back to my mind.

_Was I just seeing things? _I suddenly got the same feeling of being watched again. _Why do I get sudden feelings of being watched? Am I correct, or am I just being paranoid? _I glanced across the street and I saw two figures gazing through binoculars, looking at us! _I'm not going crazy! _"Apollo, act like I'm having a regular conversation with you. We're being watched." I said. His face stayed the same but his eyes widened.

"Bye who?" he questioned.

"Not sure." I sighed. "They're on the roof across the street. I have a feeling they've been following us."

"Then lets drive off and see if they follow, if they do, we confront them." Apollo shrugged. I nodded my head. We climbed down from the building and made our way to the motorcycles. Apollo was right. (For once.) Whoever they were, they followed us. We turned into an alleyway quickly, hopped off our bikes, and hid in the shadows. One of our followers turned to the other and asked,

"Where'd they go?" It was a girl's voice. They were dressed all in black, and their faces were hidden in the shadow of the hoods attached to a dark cloak.

"It's… it's a trap!" exclaimed the taller figure.

"You got that right!" I said, coming out of the shadows ambushing the taller figure. I ducked and dodged each punch and kick, and the figure did the same. They were good fighters, and Apollo was getting beat bad by the shorter girl.

"We don't want to fight!" exclaimed my follower.

"Than what do you want?" I questioned, as we both lowered our fists. Just than I glanced over to Apollo as the shorter figure nocked him out.

"Midnight!" exclaimed the taller figure in disapproval.

"Sorry." sighed the one who I figured was Midnight.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"My name is Shadow, and this is Midnight."

"And what do you want with me and Jhonny?" I questioned.

"We noticed you two been trying to find more information about the Bolero Family and we think we can help." explained Shadow.

"How do you know about the Bolero Family, and how come you didn't just ask us in the first place?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We hoped to help you secretly without revealing ourselves. That's why I nocked you out before I saved you on the roof of the brick building." answered Shadow.

"And we've been keeping tabs on the Bolero Family for years." Added Midnight. Shadow glared at Midnight like she just gave away a huge secret. Midnight quickly said, "I mean ugh.. We have our resources when finding info on the Bolero Family."

"Nice save." I said sarcastically. Midnight seemed very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on what was so familiar about her.

"Ugh…" Apollo groaned.

"There should be a meeting held by the Bolero Family at the nightclub on forty-third street tomorrow." said Shadow. "You won't be alone. Midnight and I will also be there," she added. I nodded my head and they disappeared into the night.

"Ugh… what happened?" Apollo said while rubbing his head.

"Explain to you on the way home." I said. We then hopped onto our motorcycles and drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chpt. 13

" Okay, so let me get this straight. Two girls, who call themselves Shadow and Midnight, somehow have information about the Bolero family, one of them saved your life on the roof, the other knocked me unconscious, they say that there will be a Bolero family meeting at the night club on forty-third street, and you believe that they're telling the truth." Apollo said once we were in the Batcave.

"Yah, that about sums it up." I shrugged.

"Arti… mis, can't you see? It's probably a setup." Apollo said. I glared at him.

_He almost called me Arti, and he doesn't trust my judgment? He wasn't even conscious to hear our conversation. _"Listen Apollo, they have info on the Bolero family, and they said that there would be a meeting. That's the most information we have gotten in this case and to blow it off thinking that it's a trap may be a big mistake. Besides if it were someone who wanted us gone, don't you think they wouldn't of saved my life on the roof?" I questioned.

"I don't know. There is something strange about them."

"Apollo, their names are Shadow and Midnight. They dress entirely in black and their faces are hidden by the hoods of their cloaks. Of course they're strange!" I exclaimed.

"Then why do you trust them? They could be escaped convicts from Arkham for all you know." Apollo pointed out.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm going to that meeting tomorrow." I stated firmly. Apollo smiled.

"You can't. Dad wouldn't let you! There will be a charity party held in the mansion tomorrow and it is polite to have all family members there."

"Believe me Apollo. I have a plan to get out of that." I grinned.

"Not unless I tell dad." Apollo threatened.

"Apollo, if you tell dad I'll make sure that every person in the school knows about the soap opera." I threatened with a smug smile. Apollo frowned.

"I hate you." he scowled.

"Likewise." I smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the shortness.**

Chpt.14

Everyone downstairs were elegantly dressed. They chatted with other rich people around them while I stood next to Apollo.

"This plan of yours is stupid." he grumbled. I smiled pleasantly as some people walked by.

"As long as you do what I said, it should work." I muttered under my breath. I waited a few moments then said openly, "Ugh. Apollo I don't feel so well. I might be in the bathroom for a while." I then scurried off to the bathroom. I couldn't help but over hear a man asking Apollo what was wrong with me. Apollo said what I told him,

"she tried some escargot to see what it tasted like. She liked it but apparently it didn't like her." I made sure that I put my things in the bathrooms cabinet. I made a recording of me groaning and locked the door. I did a quick change into my costume and flew out the window.

This should be a fun night. I thought to myself as I traveled to the night club on forty-third street.


	15. Chapter 15

Chpt.15

_Hmmm… how do I get in. _I wasn't expecting there to be a party with a big security guard in front of the entrance with a list of names. I smiled as an idea formed into my mind. I went into a small restaurant next door to use the bathroom again. Luckily I still had my party dress in my bag, and some other disguises. I took off my glasses and put contacts on, that made my eyes look green. I kept my blond wig on and touched up my face to make me look at least twenty one. I was happy that I was always tall. I threw on the dress and looked into the mirror. I was overjoyed to see a totally different person in it. I walked out of the bathroom and found myself being stared at by some men.

_Yep it worked. I am no longer a fifteen year old girl. I'm a twenty one year old woman. _As I walked up to the security guard, he seemed unshaken by my appearance and asked,

"name?" I knew what I was to do.

"oh it's… it's… ah… ah… achoo!" I sneezed, throwing myself forward knocking into the man. I glimpsed quickly at the clipboard at a name without a checkmark. "I'm so sorry sir." I said trying to sound as old as possible. "My name is Meghan Luciani." The man checked the clip board and nodded his head.

"This way Ms. Luciani." he said letting me pass into the door. I nodded my head thanks and I walked into the room. There was a bar and people were dancing. What I expected a night club to be. I knew there was most likely some sort of room that would be in the back that the meeting would most likely be. I tried making my way to the back when some guy with brown hair stopped me.

"Hey sweetie want to dance?" he grinned. I was not in any mood to dance so I quickly replied,

"No thanks." as I brushed by him. I still was headed to the back, when he got in front of me again.

"Do you want me to buy you a drink?" he questioned again. This guy was starting to bug me.

"No thanks. I'm looking for some one." I said trying to get him to back off. The guy walked away to the bar. There was a door at the back but again it was blocked by a guard. Before I could think of something the brown haired guy was back.

"So what's your name?" he question.

_Ummm none of your business. What does this guy want with me? _"Meghan Luciani." I answered reluctantly. He nodded his head.

"You're a bit late for the meeting. I was waiting for you. Name's Carlo Bolero." he explained as he pulled me past the guard into the room. There, men and women sat at a table. There were two seats empty, one for me and the other for the Carlo guy.

"Meghan, you are late." a man at the head of the table said dryly.

"Ugh, sorry, there was a problem with the car." I said, hoping that was buyable. The man shrugged and Carlo and I took a seat. The man at the head of the table started talking,

"As you all know, I am Luis Bolero, and all of you are from other crime families. I am here to propose a joining of our families." I now understood. I was some sort of an ambassador for a small crime family. I felt like I was being watched. Not by the crime families but above. I secretly looked up and could make out two figures in the shadows. I knew who they were and I could tell that they knew it was me. The conversation was a bit boring and I was happy most of the conversation was the Bolero family, and the Celio Family bickering. About thirty minutes went by and the bickering was over.

"Now which family would like to join us?" Luis questioned.

"I for one, am leaving!" exclaimed the Celio man.

"Suit yourself." Luis shrugged. Luis nodded to Carlo. Before I could wonder what the signal was for it was all made clear. Carlo drew a gun and shot the Celio representative in the leg.

"Does anyone else not want to join?" questioned Luis. The room was silent except for Celio's groaning. Suddenly the door flung open and woman who looked beat up entered the room.

"I'm Meghan Luciani and I had to fight my way in because the guard said that I was lying! Some one here is an imposture!" she screamed. Carlo looked at me and Luis drew a gun out of his pocket, and pointed it in my face.

"So Ms. Luciani, is there something you're not telling us?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chpt.16

I was frozen with fear. I had no clue what to do to squeeze out. Lucky for me my two guardian angels were with me in less than a second.

"Who are you!" exclaimed Luis. Neither Shadow or Midnight answered. Midnight kicked the gun out of Luis' hand and started beating up some of his guards that advanced on her. I was able to snap out of my trance and help with the pursuit. Midnight and I double teemed and took out several guards. Shadow went to Luis and slammed him to the wall.

"Who… who are you?" Luis questioned again, this time seeming frightened.

"I'm the one you are afraid of." threatened Shadow. Before I knew what happened, Carlo got his gun out and shot Shadow in the shoulder. "Ugh!" she yelped in pain. Then Luis punched her in the face, knocking her out.

"Carlo!" exclaimed Luis. Carlo threw him a gun and Luis aimed it at Shadows head. "freeze!" he exclaimed. With the gun pointed at Shadow I was forced to do so. There was only Midnight and I who were still left conscious. "If either you move a mussel, I'll shoot her. I'm not afraid to!" the both of us were still. "Carlo get my car." ordered Luis. Carlo opened the back door (which I wish I knew was there in the first place.) and went to the car. He pulled the slick mustang around the corner and Luis was getting into the car.

"Luis, we promise we won't follow. Just give us Shadow and we'll stay back." I tried to persway.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." he smiled, dropping Shadow along with a bomb with a time reading one minute. Luis slammed the car door then sped off.


	17. Chapter 17

Chpt.17

"Midnight, get Shadow! I'll handle the bomb!" I exclaimed. Midnight nodded and carried Shadow out through the back door on her shoulder. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Dad's number. The phone was ringing. _come on answer it, answer it! _

"Artimis, where are you? I haven't seen you all…"

"Shut up dad! Red, Blue, or Yellow!" I yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and don't have that tone…"

"Dad! Bomb in front of me! Which wire to pull? Red, Blue, or Yellow!" I exclaimed desperately. _twenty seconds. _

"Tell me where you are and I'll defuse it."

"Fifteen seconds! Red, blue or Yellow!" I exclaimed into the speaker.

"Red!" he yelled. I quickly yanked the wire, and the bomb ceased ticking.

"Whew." I sighed. _ten seconds to spare._

"Thanks dad, call you later." I said hanging up, not wanting to explain where I was. I ran out the back door to see where Midnight and Shadow got to. Midnight was close by, leaning over Shadow. When I ran up to her, she looked up and said,

"I have no idea what to do! Do you have any medical experience." she looked frantic, and her voice sounded very familiar.

"Yah, but I don't know where to take her to get a look." I said.

"Our hide out." gasped Midnight. "Follow me." she said, leading me to the sewers. We twisted and turned through tunnels until we gotten to a small room that was elevated above the sludge. "I know, not very homey, but this is all we could get." Midnight said. There was a cot that she laid Shadow on and I took a look at her bullet wound. Alfred taught me how to clean wounds and fix injuries. Once I was done and she was bandaged up, Shadow seemed to be waking up.

"Wh…where am I?" she questioned.

"In your sewer hide out." I answered.

"Sorry Shadow, I didn't know what else to do." Midnight said.

"It's alright. I know I can trust her. In fact." Shadow pulled down her hood and revealed her face.

"Shadow are you insane!" exclaimed Midnight. Shadow looked like the little girl that was kidnapped by Luis, but a few years older. She was Shannon Bolero.

"I'm fine Sara." Shadow said calmly. I was shocked.

_I think Shadow just said Midnight's name._

"If Shadow trusts you, then I do to." Midnight said, about to take off her mask. I knew I was going to do it too. I owed them so much. At the same time Midnight and I took off our disguises and I was shocked.

"Girl!" gasped Midnight.

"Woo-woo" I felt as if I said it in a whisper.

"You two know each other!?"Shadow exclaimed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chpt. 18

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Woo questioned.

"Well, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"So wait. Both of you know each other?" Shadow said sitting up from her bed.

"Know each other, we've been best friends since kindergarten." I explained. We were then all silent. Three secrets had been revealed, and it was a lot to take in. so many questions buzzed in my head. _Why did Woo never tell me? Why didn't I ever tell Woo? I always thought Woo was a fradie cat, was it all just an act? Wait, if Shadow is Shannon Bolero, then why is she bent on taking out her own family? Is there more to the Shannon Bolero story I don't know of? How did Woo meet Shannon anyway? _Apparently Woo and Shannon were having the same thoughts.

"Wait a minute. You're Bruce Wayne's daughter." Shannon gasped. I nodded my head.

"And you're the daughter of a dead crime lord, and the niece of a current one." I said. Shannon looked pained for a second.

"You can't choose family." she said. "When my uncle killed my father, he told me he would spare me if I left Gotham, and never came back. I ran out to the streets, trying to find a train or bus, but I couldn't pay for any of it, because I had no money. I then ran into Sara. She was walking on the streets alone and noticed me crying. She asked what was wrong, and having no one else to trust, I told her the whole story. Sara told me that I should go to the cops, but I knew if I did , and Luis got away, he would kill me just like my parents. So Sara let me come with her to her house. She told her parents I was a friend sleeping over. They didn't mind of course. Then Sara let me stay in her tree house, and after school she would teach me what she was learning. I vowed that when I got older I would have my revenge on Luis. Last month I dawned the mask of Shadow and Sara said, she would help. Now here we are." Shannon explained. I was shocked to hear what Shannon had gone through. And the fact that she trusted me with all of her story. Woo than interrupted,

"So wait. If you're Theresa, than Jhonny McDonald must be…"

"Yah, there's a huge story behind that." I smiled.

"So what do we do now?" questioned Woo. Everyone was silent.

"We should vow never to reveal each others secrets." I said. And we did. I ran out of the sewer knowing if I wasn't back home soon dad was going to kill me more than he already was for ditching the party. I snuck into the bathroom window, and changed back to normal. As I opened the door I sighed,

"Whew, I feel better." but there were only two figures left in the room. Apollo and dad.

"Party's over." Dad said dryly. I was in for it big time.


	19. Chapter 19

Chpt.19

I glared at Apollo. He quickly said,

"Hey, I had your cover running smoothly until Ms. Jenkins decided to call Dad because of some bomb. By the way, not a smart thing to do."

"You would've called dad too if the bomb said it would explode in one minute, which it did." I shot back. Dads face kept the same glairing expression. Then he finally spoke.

"Artimis, Apollo explained to me where you were after the phone call." once again I glared at Apollo. "Do you know how dangerous it is to go where strangers tell you too?"

"Dad they weren't strangers, one of them saved my…"

"Artimis, I don't care. You don't know who they are and you could've been killed. And what if I couldn't of picked up the phone? I might not be speaking to you this very minute." he scolded. I hung my head low. "That's why if you go on any missions, I want you to always be with Apollo or with me." he said.

"But Dad…" I started but he cut me off.

"Or don't go out as Theresa at all, it's your choice." he then walked upstairs. I glanced at Apollo and glared.

"What? You don't like hanging out with me." he questioned.

"Well sometimes, yah." I said, walking upstairs to my room.

"ooh that's cold." Apollo smiled sarcastically. He then followed me up the steps.

"So, did you find anything?" Apollo questioned.

"Lets see, Luis Bolero is trying to get all the crime families together, the Celio and Bolero family hate each other, and Midnight and Shadow kick butt." I said.

"so how did Luis get away?" Apollo said, knowing I would be bragging if I nailed Luis, no matter how mad dad was.

"He managed to get a hostage, laid her down with a bomb, and then he drove off." I said. I was relieved he didn't ask who the hostage was. He would be teasing me because one of the girls who I mentioned kicked butt, was also used as a hostage. That night I couldn't believe what a day it had been._ My best friend is a fellow crime fighter, I found out who Shadow was, and a down side is I need to be constantly with Apollo when patrolling._ After some tossing and turning, I made my way to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chpt.20

I walked into the cafeteria and sat at my table. Everyone was there except for Crayola.

"Where's Crayola?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Woo shrugged. She seemed to glance at me longer, then she looked back down at her food. It was a weird feeling that Woo knew my secret and it was probably likewise with her. Suddenly Crayola came up to the lunch table with a boy with red hair.

_She actually wants this boyfriend to sit with us? For once this relationship could last for about a week. _

"So Crayola, new boyfriend?" Blitze questioned.

"Not my new boyfriend, he's Girls new boyfriend. Jack, Girl, Girl, Jack." she smiled introducing us.

"Hey Girl, Crayola said you wanted to meet me." he said. I looked at Crayola, who was happily smiling at me. I could tell by Blitzes' face that she feared Crayola actually winning the bet.

"Ummm, sure, Jack is it?" I questioned trying to smile.

"Yah, nice name, isn't it. So what made you so attracted to me, my good looks…" he then flexed his arm. "Or my guns."

"Excuse me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew you liked me for a long time. I was just wondering when you would send your monkey girl out to get me." he smiled, leaning on the lunch table.

_What is he talking about! I didn't even know he existed until Crayola introduced us! Over confidence much? And monkey girl? This guy's such a jerk._

"excuse me, did you just call my best friend a monkey girl?" I questioned.

"Best friend? I thought since you were so rich and all, that you paid her to hang out with you." he said.

"Yah, Jack…" I started, like it was going to be painful, but really wasn't. "It's not going to work out."

"Yes!" Blitze cheered. We all stared at her, then went back to the matter at hand.

"Whatever, you know there aren't a lot of guys like me, and when the dance comes along, and you have nobody, I'm going to have the hottest girl in school." he said, walking away.

"Sure, dream big buddy, dream big." I muttered to myself.

"You rejected my chosen boy friend for you!" Crayola exclaimed.

"Crayola, the guy was a jerk, and honestly, I don't think a boyfriend is in my future soon." I shrugged.

"Ha ha, you hear that Crayola, I'm going to win the bet." Blitze smiled.

"Hey Blitze, nine days, it could happen." I just rolled my eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chpt.21

Come on Apollo, I want to get an early start on patrol." I said in a hurry. _And he complains that I take to long getting into costume. _I tapped my foot anxiously waiting to go. Ever since dad's no go without Apollo rule, I was pretty much stuck with him.

"I'm done, now lets go!" he smiled.

"Finally." I sighed, hopping on my motorcycle.

"So, where to go first?" Apollo questioned.

"Try the south side of the city." I suggested. That's where gangs usually hide out, and I could try to find Luis Bolero." Suddenly there was an explosion.

"It's the bank." Apollo informed.

"Really? I thought the explosion was coming from _behind_ the bank that's on fire." I said sarcastically.

"Gosh you're upset about this." muttered Apollo as we headed toward the bank.

"Second bank this month, I think Luis is in a pinch for some money." I said once at the location. This time five men with ski masks came running out of the building.

"Maybe it's not the gang lord." Apollo said to me while running to the men. I followed after him. The second Apollo pinned one robber, he was blasted back with an energy beam. The blast was from another robber to the right, who I was quick to attack. He wasn't getting a shot on me. All the robbers had futuristic weapons. Apollo was taking on two men, while I was taking on the three left over.

"So… still think… ugh!" I gasped when one punched me in the face. I quickly punched back, "Still think… that there not… with Luis." I said. It was now one on two with me and the robbers. I knocked one out.

"Maybe… they… ugh! Ahg!" Apollo was being beaten bad.

_Gosh, he's so weak! _I quickly jabbed one robber, and the other I elbowed in the stomach, then punched in the face. They were both down, and I ran to help Apollo who was being beaten mercilessly by the other two robbers. They didn't see me coming and I easily knocked them out.

"Don't try to talk and fight, unless you have your opponent easily beat." I smiled. Apollo's breath was ragged, and he was covered in bruises, but he was alright.

"I… I was just saying that maybe they got the weapons somewhere else." Apollo breathed.

"Well lets find out." I smiled. I handcuffed all the robbers, and when one started to wake up, I started interrogating him. "Who did you get those nice weapons from?" I questioned. The man glared at me.

"Sorry, I'm bad with names." he said.

"Look bud, I don't have good patience. Tell me, who did you get the weapons from?" I questioned again.

"I ain't say'n nothing." the robber spat.

"Don't waste you're time Theresa." I herd a voice come from behind me. It was Shadow, followed closely by Midnight. "They won't tell you anything. If they do, the moment they would go to jail, The Bolero's would kill thrm." Shadow explained.

"And how do you know that?" Apollo inquired.

"Jhonny." I mumbled giving him a look saying, '_stop being such a jerk, they're the good guys.' _Shadow replied to Apollo saying,

"we have our recourses."

"So these goons are with the Bolero's?" I questioned. Shadow nodded.

"From your 'recourses' do you know where the Bolero family is?" Apollo questioned.

"No. We suspect someplace in the southern part of the city, but we can't say for sure." Shadow answered. Apollo jumped onto his motorcycle and revved it up.

"Come on Theresa." he said coldly. I didn't want to go with him. I'd rather stay with Shannon, and Woo-woo, but then there was that stupid rule dad made.

"Coming." I sighed. As I walked past Shannon and Woo I whispered, "Thanks." I hopped onto my motorcycle and followed Apollo. "where to now?" I inquired.

"The southern part of the city." Apollo grumbled. I knew he didn't want to admit it, but he thought that Shadow was right. As we drove I was happy to see out of the corner of my eye two dark female figures, following us in the shadows.


	22. Chapter 22

Chpt.22

"So where exactly do we go from here?" questioned Apollo. We were in the south side of the city and I could tell it was a dangerous neighborhood by the lack of people on the streets, and the fact that the people who were on the street were constantly watching their backs.

"Just look for a place where a gang would hide." I said in an obvious tone.

"Which is?" he questioned.

"Gosh you're hopeless." I muttered. "Like abandon buildings, night clubs, stuff like that. Where do you think they would have their base of operations? A Pizzeria?" I questioned a bit annoyed. I'm sure Woo and Shannon have been crime fighting less than Apollo and they still could out do him. I looked to see where the two figures were. They were sitting on the ledge of a near by building. Once Shadow noticed me looking at her, she made eye contact with me, then pointed to the right at a taller building.

"What are you looking at?" Apollo questioned.

"Nothing." I said a bit to sharply then I wanted to. I quickly added, "Let's head in this direction." he nodded his head, then followed me towards the building that Shannon pointed to. Once there I noticed the building was an old metal works. I looked at it, then at Shadow, who nodded her head. This was the place.

"in hear." I whispered. Apollo looked at the metal works sign.

"Why can't the buildings that might have a lethal killer in it be someplace peaceful, like an ice cream factory?" Apollo whined. This made me chuckle.

"Don't even Joke. When Dad and I fought the Joker we were in an ice cream factory." I informed.

"It was Joker. Take something peaceful and he turns into lord only knows what." Apollo debated.

"Just stay focused." I sighed. We slithered into the building silently and we saw that the place was filled with men, and women. Some people had orange jumpsuits stating Gotham prison, or Arkham insane asylum for the criminally insane. Luis was low on members, so he was recruiting them. We silently walked through the building to get a closer look. Suddenly I heard a loud bang come from behind me where Apollo was.

_Great. Now Apollo just gave away our position. _but when I turned around, Apollo was out cold and behind him was Carlo with a metal pole!

"We got intruders!" He shouted. Our location was quickly surrounded, but to our rescue was Shadow and Midnight. All three of us kicked butt, but the members of delinquents were too many. We needed to retreat. Shadow seemed to read my mind and yelled,

"Climb up this!" she pulled down a latter leading up to a higher level. She zoomed up the latter, and I was about to follow, when I remembered stupid Apollo. Woo notice my reaction and came to help me.

"Don't worry, I got him. Go!" I shouted. But before I could see the outcome, I was knocked out cold.


	23. Chapter 23

Chpt.23

"Ughhh…" I groaned. _I don't think it's great for my health to be constantly hit on my head. _I thought to myself. Woo, Apollo, and I were tied on a conveyor belt with chains. Woo was already awake. Apollo wasn't. There was no sight of Shannon.

"So the imposter of Meghan Luciani is finally awake. Along with the lackey of that shadowy girl." Luis smiled.

"I'm not a lackey!" exclaimed Woo.

"Sure you're not." laughed Luis. "Anyhow it won't matter in a couple of minutes." he smiled as he pulled the lever, yanking us forward to steaming hot melted metal. Suddenly I wished this was an ice cream factory.

"I will finally be able to finish you nuisances." Laughed Luis.

"Not if I got anything to say about it." I herd a voice say from behind Luis. Shadow came swooping down. She turned off the conveyor belt, and started beating Luis up. He ran up the latter leading to where Woo, Apollo and I were, and Shadow followed. Once at the top he drew his gun from a pocket, and pointed it at Woo's head.

"Don't move or your partner gets blasted." he threatened.

"Not again." Shadow muttered, throwing something similar to a Batarang, knocking the gun out of Luis's hand. "Never again!" Shadow exclaimed. She came running at him, and Luis stepped back, making him slip. He was about to fall into the melted metal, but was able to grab the edge of the unmoving conveyor belt. Shadow stood over him.

"Please. Arrest me! I did things wrong! Don't let me die!" Luis pleaded.

"You're right. You did tons of things wrong!" shouted Shadow.

"Who are you?" questioned Luis. Shadow removed her hood. "No… no, it can't be." muttered Luis.

"Yes Uncle Luis! It's me! Shannon! Your niece! The one you kidnapped for money, and controll! The one whose father you killed right in front of her face! The one who needed to hide her face from fear that you would find her and kill her! I was weak then, but now I'm strong enough for my revenge!" Shouted Shannon. I couldn't let her murder someone.

"Shadow stop! Revenge isn't the way to go!" I exclaimed.

"Is it? Theresa, this man killed my father, and a lot of other people too. He disserves what's coming to him." Shadow yelled.

"He probably does, but not from you. Let him go to court. Let the people decide his fate, not you. If you kill him, what's the difference between him, and you." I said. She paused looking down at the man, who was helplessly whimpering. She picked him up by his shirt, and threw him back on the conveyor belt. She took out some of her rope and tied up Luis. She walked over to us and freed us from the chains.

"You did the right thing Shannon." I smiled. She pulled up her hood, and muttered,

"I hope I did."

"Ugh…" Apollo groaned. He was waking up. "What I miss?" he questioned.

"A lot." smiled Woo.

"How… oh never mind." sighed Apollo.

"Where's Luis?" I heard a voice come from underneath. I looked down at the ground to see a group of the Bolero's lead by Carlo. When I looked down, he looked up.

"Up There!" Carlo shouted.

"We're not out of the woods yet." I sighed. I knew that a long fight was in the near future. _This is not going to be pretty. _


	24. Chapter 24

Chpt. 24

Woo knocked out Luis, and lifted him up.

"Get Luis clear, we'll handle this mess." Shadow said.

"Let Jhonny get Luis out of here, we need Midnight to help us fight." I stated.

"What's that suppose to mean?" questioned Apollo.

"It means you're a crappy fighter. Now move!" I commanded. Apollo muttered something under his breath and reluctantly took the lifeless Luis from Woo. "Wait. If I leave then you'll be alone. You know what…" Apollo started but I cut him off.

"Now's not the time! I know what you know who said and he's wrong! I've been doing this longer than you, and I am way more responsible! Now get going before I knock you out along with Luis!" I exclaimed. Apollo did as I said, and the two girls looked at me confused. "Long story, now lets kick butt." I said. We jumped down to the bottom floor, and once down we were surrounded by goons.

"Carlo's mine." I smiled.

"Cuz Carlo?" questioned Shadow.

"Your cousins?" I inquired. By now we were flipping and taking down the goons. They were terrible fighters, so talking to Shadow at the same time was easy.

"Yah, can't say that I'm proud about it though." sighed Shadow while fighting.

"So do you want him?" I questioned while flipping a guy.

"Nah, I got Luis, you can take down Carlo." She shrugged punching a goon in the face.

"I feel left out." Woo said while kicking a guy in the groin area.

"Hey, at least you're surprising me. I mean, you wouldn't pet a bunny at the petting zoo." I laughed.

"Like I said that bunny was gonna kill me." she debated punching a goon in his face. Carlo started to run but I easily caught up.

"So, you'll get that dance with me you wanted when we first met." I smiled. He scowled and pulled out a gun which I quickly and easily slapped out of his hands.

"So you're nothing without your gun." I laughed. I punched him in the face, instantly knocking him out.

"Easy." I smiled. "Great job guy…" I didn't finish my sentence. A clock was in front of Woo's face. _Look Mr. Magician is out. Great. _I thought sarcastically.

"Fight your friends." he said. Woo ran at Shadow and me. Before he could make a run for it, I tackled the man, and handcuffed him.

"Theresa! A little help here!" exclaimed Shadow fighting Woo. I ran to her aid, when Woo turned around and punched me in the face. _OW! I never knew woo could hit so hard! _Shadow and I teamed up on woo, but we kept holding back. The reason I wasn't holding back on Apollo when he was hypnotized is because… well, he's my brother. An excuse for beating him up is gladly taken. Woo on the other hand, was my best friend.

"We have to knock her out." I informed Shadow.

"Yah, if we are able to get a hit on her. I never knew woo was this good." explained Shadow. An idea then popped into my head. I kept a card deck in my bag if I ever got bored on patrol.

"keep her busy I have a plan." I instructed Shannon.

"Can do." she said. I looked through the card deck, until I found it. The Joker card.

"Hey Midnight!" I exclaimed. She gazed over, and started running at me. I put the card in front of her face. "Look woo it's a clown. Remember one of Bullocks stories?" I whispered. Woo's eyes seemed to widened.

"Ugh… what happened?" she questioned. Before I could explain she saw the card in her face. "Ah!" she exclaimed backing up. I put the card back into my bag.

"You've been hypnotized." explained Shannon. I then herd sirens.

"Sounds like Jhonny made himself useful and called the cops." I smiled. We disappeared into the shadows and the police picked everyone up. We then met Apollo outside.

"Thanks for calling the cops Apollo." I smiled.

"No prob…" he paused, noticing how I called him by his real name with Shadow and Midnight behind me. "You know who is gonna kill you…" I cut him off.

"Apollo may I introduce you to Midnight and Shadow. You know Shadow as Shannon Bolero. Midnight's name is Sarah, known more to us as Woo-woo." I smiled. Apollo's jaw dropped.

"Woo-woo. The scardie cat woo-woo." he questioned.

"Yep." I smiled.

"wow." he muttered. Apollo and I went back home and Dad was in the cave.

"Nice save." he commented.

"Dad?" Apollo questioned.

"Yes." he replied.

"Well, I know what Artimis did was dumb, stupid, idiotic, unwise, dimwitted, foolish, rash, reckless, and a hole lot of other stuff. But she does much better without me, and if she didn't ditch the party, we would not of gotten the crime lord." he explained.

"So you're saying?" Dad questioned.

"I'm saying that Artimis should be able to patrol by herself." he said. I was shocked at what Apollo said. He was asking dad to let me go on my own!

"Alright, but Artimis." he said turning his attention to me.

"Yes." I questioned.

"it better not happen again." he said. I nodded and Apollo and I went up to our rooms.

"Thanks Apollo." I smiled.

"Hey, can I show you something?" he questioned.

"Sure." I shrugged. He went into his room, and I followed. He went under his bed and pulled out a golden lasso.

"That's not…" I started.

"It is." he smiled. "Remember the time when we were walking to the robots, and we were talking. You gave away a lot of info that you would usually keep to yourself. To be honest, I used the lasso on you. Just leaning it against you makes you more open." he explained.

"So you used the truth lasso on me!" I exclaimed.

"Yah." he shrugged.

"Now I'll never feel safe." I sighed. "Thanks again. Night." I said, heading to my bedroom.

"Good night." Apollo replied.


	25. Chapter 25

Chpt.25

Eight days passed and it was my birthday. Mine and Apollo's that is. We had a nice birthday. At lunch the gang sang to us. It was a normal day, until we went to a school dance. I was sitting out a slow song with woo while Crayola was with some boy, Blitze finally got Ron, Wizard got a girl friend somehow, and Apollo and Tayko were together. Woo sat next to me on the bench. A boy approached us, and she was quickly taken. _Well, the day is saved, everyone's safe, and I'm satisfied. All in a days work. _I thought to myself. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I really did want Crayola to win the bet. Having a boyfriend would be nice.

Suddenly, a boy with short curly black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and was pretty good looking came walking up to me.

"Hey. My names Rob. I'm in your since class." he said. I recognized him as the guy who always sat in the back of the class. "I was wondering… well, if you wouldn't mind… if you ugh…" he took a deep breath. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." I smiled. Crayola turned to look and gave me a thumbs up sign. That was the day I got my first date. A date that for what I knew wasn't going to kidnap me anyway. It was also the day when for the first time ever, Crayola won a bet. Secrets were revealed and Firsts were made. I knew that great adventures were coming, and I couldn't wait to go through each one.

The End???

**Yahh!!!! I have a forth book (i know i just can't stop writting about her) and if you want, i can post it. :D hope you enjoyed!!!! Please review.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


End file.
